1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns monolithic multilayer capacitors and more particularly concerns bonding together a plurality of fired on monolithic multilayer capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been conventional to fabricate multilayer ceramic capacitors with a plurality of electrode plates embedded in a ceramic dielectric chip. On many occasions it is desirous to take one or more fired multilayer capacitors and bond them together. When, however, glass frit is used as the bonding agent, the capacitors are very fragile and succumb to mechanical and thermal shocks by cracking and failing electrically.